Harem: Resonance
by Relinquished
Summary: AU Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power. Ryou, Malik and Ryuuji centred. YGO X Strawberry Panic X PoT crossover
1. Prologue

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** This is the rewrite of "Harem". The original version will be left unfinished. This is because, after about three years of not writing, I have new ideas that will contradict the original storyline and I know that others loved the old one. Hopefully this new version will also win your support!

**Prologue**

Nightfall.

Candles were lit, filling the cold, dark room with light, bringing with it warmth she could not feel. The servants smoothed down the bed sheets a final time, careful not to disturb the seeds scattered beneath it lest their magic be broken. The serving girl carefully removed the delicate hairpiece from its place and long waves of silvery hair tumbled down to the stone floor. A comb was run painstakingly through the silky locks – once, twice, three times – as a blessing.

When this was done, the girl led her new mistress to the large bed, removing the red silk slippers from the small feet as she lowered herself onto the bed. She carefully rearranged the thin robe, smoothing out the creases on the sleeve and hem. After this, she bowed low and withdrew.

As the door eased shut, Shizuma let out a soft sigh, running her hands over the embroidered sheets, vaguely aware of the intricate patterns of interlocking dragons and phoenixes. She looked up from the bed and took in her surroundings for what seemed to be the first time.

The door was hung with red drapes and the table covered with cloth of a matching colour. Upon the table were a pair of red candles, flickering gently and casting shadows around the room. Two small golden cups had been placed beside a wine jug carved out of pale jade. Seeing these made her realise, with a sudden tremble, what she had been avoiding all day.

This was her wedding night. Tonight, she was the bride of the Emperor, whose face she had not even seen until now. Only a week ago, she had been a mere servant at her worktable, producing jewellery and ornaments for the ladies of the household. Her work won her the praise of her mistresses and the envy of her seniors and she had been promised a bright future. But that future was now dust and ashes.

After tonight, she was a concubine. Within a week, she had outstripped the thousands of beautiful young women, born and bred far better than she, to the bed of the most powerful man in the empire. She would join the ranks of the precious few who had the privilege of sharing the emperor's bed and her battles for the praise of her mistresses would be replaced with the battle to the throne.

If he liked her, she would be the most favoured. If she bore him a son, she would be the most honoured. If her son became the heir, she would be empress. And if she became empress, there will be no more suffering the whims of anyone but the emperor – and men were easy to handle. She allowed a confident smile to grace her lips and raised a hand to her cheek.

She would win this.

--


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** This is the rewrite of "Harem". The original version will be left unfinished. This is because, after about three years of not writing, I have new ideas that will contradict the original storyline and I know that others loved the old one. Hopefully this new version will also win your support!

**Chapter Two**

She woke up this morning to find the emperor gone and was surprised to find she missed his presence. She lay on the bed, staring up at the silk canopy above, recalling what had transpired.

_He arrived hours after she had been brought in. When she heard the eunuch announce the emperor's arrival, she gripped the sheets tightly, fighting down a sudden wave of fear she had not realised was there. This was it. He would come in and she would have to attract him, please him, the moment he walked in. And then ... her heartbeat sped up and she almost flushed at the thought, but fought it down. She couldn't be so shy of these matters any longer, if she wanted to hold him to her._

_Her breath caught when he walked in. He was a few years her senior, broad shouldered, with dark grey hair and eyes the colour of smoke. His stride was confident and he bore himself regally. He's handsomer than I thought. She took a deep breath and raised herself from her seat at the bed to greet him, controlling her trembling._

"_Your Highness." She knelt before him._

_He placed a firm hand under her elbow to raise her and she felt the warmth of it through the thin material of her robe. She got to her feet and found him barely a metre away from her. She drew in her breath sharply, feeling the heat of his gaze burning through her. She felt a sudden breathless anticipation. His hand moved to the front of her robe, sliding the outer layer from her shoulders._

"_Shizuma..." he said softly._

"_Your Highness?" she murmured, smiling at him to hide her trembling._

"_You are so very beautiful, Shizuma. I knew I had to have you the very first time I saw you in the gardens." He brushed her cheek with the back of one hand softly. His grey eyes were smouldering with desire, but he moved no further. "You are not the first woman I have taken as a concubine. But know this: you surpass all others. You are my only match for beauty in this world."_

_She knew better than to take him at his word. The emperor had no reputation for being loyal to his bedfellows and his tastes changed quickly. But she smiled at him as if his words touched her and she brought a hand to cover the one on her cheek._

"_Your Highness is unmatched for beauty in this world," she replied. "I can only hope to be by your side."_

"_You will provide me with heirs and they will be beautiful as well," he told her. "We will have beautiful children together, Shizuma."_

"_I hope so too, your Highness."_

_He smiled at that and his hand trailed down her body. She shivered, but inside she felt like she was burning up as he reached beneath the folds of her robe and touched her. He lowered her onto the bed and peeled away her clothing, his hands caressing every inch of her body until she wanted to cry out, but she didn't._

"_Be easy, Shizuma," he whispered in her ear. "I will bring you pleasure and hope that, in time, you will bring me mine also."_

_His lips descended and she cried out, losing herself in the sensation..._

She turned on her side and closed her eyes, feeling the now-familiar ache throbbing through her. He had given her great pleasure last night and he had promised it again. She felt a surge of triumph, a flash of victory. She was a concubine now and she could clearly see her road to the throne. All she needed was an heir and her place would be secure forever.

"My lady Shizuma, it's time to get ready."

"Get ready?" she asked calmly, sitting up. Her new maid, a pretty dark haired girl with dark blue eyes, dipped her knee in reverence.

"Yes, my lady. It is tradition for new concubines to greet the others the morning after the bedding night. I have been instructed to take my lady to the Hall of Heavenly Fortune."

Shizuma pulled aside the bed sheets and the girl blushed at her nude form.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Tamao, my lady. I am your body servant from now on."

"Well then, Tamao, I will bathe and dress now," Shizuma said, pulling her robe on. "We don't want to be late and leave a bad impression."

Tamao bowed. "Yes, my lady."

--

Malik entered the Hall of Heavenly Fortune, his manservant Rishid in close step behind him. His lavender robes rustled as he moved, the sound of the material brushing against each other a little louder than usual. So early in the morning and he was already irritated, Rishido noticed on the quiet. _But that is to be expected_, the servant thought to himself. _It was the bedding of a new concubine last night after all_. He remained quiet on the outside, dutifully following his master.

The dais in the receiving hall had been empty for as long as Rishid could remember, and he had been in the palace for close to fifteen years. The phoenix throne was reserved for the one who led the Inner Palace, either the Dowager Empress or the Empress if the Dowager Empress passed away. But after the previous emperor had passed away, the new Dowager Empress had fallen ill and followed him not months after. Their son, who had been but eleven when he ascended the throne, did not have an Empress to fill that role.

Even when he grew old enough to take concubines, he took as many men as women to his bed and only made a handful of them into concubines. But men could not be Empresses and he did not find any of the women worthy of the role. Malik had entered the palace at his father's insistence, hoping to please the young Emperor with his son's exotic looks. But even though he had attained the status of concubine relatively smoothly, he was now stranded in a position shared by all male concubines and had been for close to five years now.

"My lord Malik." The servants in the receiving hall dipped their knees and bowed in reverence. The other occupant in the room stood.

"Good morning, Malik."

Malik managed a smile. No matter how angry he was, he could not bring himself to be angry Ryou, who was his only friend in the palace. They were both concubines, both supposed to compete with each other for the Emperor's favour and initially Malik had vowed to do so. But Ryou had extended a hand of friendship, an unexpected move that took Malik by surprise. The gesture was sincere.

"Good morning, Ryou." They took their seats in the hall.

"Did you sleep well last night, Malik?"

"You should know the answer to that," Malik grumbled. Ryou smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Ryou's history was largely a mystery to the rest of the palace. They knew he had been a rather gifted scholar in his home town that had travelled to the capital to take the civil services examination around six years ago. He passed with top marks and was meant to have been awarded an office of the third rank, but the emperor had been attracted to his refined beauty and wisdom and taken him as a concubine. Rumours were that, if it were possible – if he were a woman – he would have become the Empress without a doubt. But Ryou showed no desire to improve his position, no desire for the throne or the Emperor's favour and Malik felt he could trust him for that.

"Say, Ryou," he started, turning to the other concubine, "do you know anything about the girl?"

Before Ryou could answer him, another voice cut in.

"I heard she was just a servant girl from the Hall of Proceedings," Ryuuji said, making his way into the hall. The servants bowed to him and he took his seat beside Malik. "She made that beautiful hairpiece for you last winter, remember? The one you couldn't stop praising?"

Ryuuji was an altogether different matter. He was the son of a powerful lord who had been hoping Ryuuji would take the civil examinations and eventually succeed his post as Minister of Ceremonies when he retired, but it was not to be so. Although Ryuuji was clever, he was also flighty and preferred more pleasurable pastimes than sitting at a desk and planning the next Imperial attraction. He had chosen to become a concubine of his own accord, seeking out the Emperor on one of his visits within the Palace and charming the Emperor with his sharp wit.

Malik's smile turned sour at the hidden barb in Ryuuji's words. When it came to breeding and education, Ryuuji's was better than his by far and not one day went by without this fact being hung out to dry like dirty laundry. Malik knew his letters well enough, but he was no scholar like either Ryou or Ryuuji, he could not compose, he could not play and he could not write. Ryuuji thoroughly enjoyed comparing his education and breeding to that of a common servant.

"Oh, of course," he drawled, inclining his head briefly in Ryuuji's direction, "I had almost forgotten. But then again, his Highness _has _been keeping me rather busy these past few months, I haven't had the time or leisure to take note of other people's every movement like some sort of market wife looking for gossip."

Ryou, sensing an argument about to erupt, began to intervene, but Ryuuji got there first. A resounding slap sounded, making everyone in the room wince. Dark green eyes narrowed in anger and Ryuuji raised a hand to his cheek. A dark red handprint was already forming on the pale skin and he felt the burn of the slap spreading across his face. Then he raised his other hand and brought it sharply across his opponent's face. Malik staggered back a step, raising a hand to cover his cheek, lavender eyes wide with shock and indignation.

"You _slapped_ me!" he shrieked. "How dare you!"

"I don't need an occasion to put you in your place," Ryuuji retorted. He turned around in a huff, making his way back to the front of the room. His emerald green robes rustled and the single ornament in his hair glinted as he faced the other concubine once more. Malik straightened his lavender robes angrily, stalking towards Ryuuji as if to return the slap.

"There's no need for that now," a calm voice interrupted. Ryou set down his cup gently. A small smile graced his face as his servant helped him from his seat. "Amongst us, there are no seniors or juniors. We are all concubines, we are all favoured. There should be no need for disagreement."

He looked at both Malik and Ryuuji, both of whom flushed and looked away.

"If the Emperor was to see this unseemly behaviour, he would be most displeased with us all," he continued, expression becoming stern. "We are here to please him, first and foremost. We will do the emperor and ourselves disfavour if we fight amongst each other.

"And let us forget not the reason we are here today." He walked past them to the dais, looking up at the ornate golden seat and the elaborate phoenix carving towering over it. "The new concubine is expected here soon. We will make a bad impression on her should she see us thus."

Malik brushed his golden hair back from his shoulders with a disdainful huff, returning to his seat where Ryou had been seated.

"She is but a shameless serving girl with little education and no refinement," he sneered. "The only attraction she probably has for the emperor is that she is so used to obeying that she will spread her legs upon command."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her, Malik," Ryuuji chastised, animosity forgotten in light of the new subject. He took a seat next to him with a smirk. "She is, after all, a concubine now. We have to play nicely with the newcomer."

"When you're both quite finished," Ryou interrupted with a sigh. He was watching the doorway. "Our guest has arrived."

--


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** This is the rewrite of "Harem". The original version will be left unfinished. This is because, after about three years of not writing, I have new ideas that will contradict the original storyline and I know that others loved the old one. Hopefully this new version will also win your support!

**Chapter Three**

Ryuuji clearly remembered her when she was still a servant, trailing behind the head of the Department of Proceedings, a gilded tray of her newest creations in her hands. She was far from diminutive even then, towering over almost everyone else with just her height alone. She was praised for her skills, but all her mistresses and masters knew to keep her well away from the attention of the Emperor himself, seeing her potential to become greater than any of them.

_Well, someone let down their guard_, he thought, watching her nod to her maidservant. _We will undoubtedly have much to worry about from now on._

The three of them rose from their seats to welcome her. She had put aside the customary servant pastels for regal red, her long silvery locks intricately braided and held together with matching ornaments. Her lips had been painted a dark red to further enhance her pale complexion and her hazel eyes had been traced with dark liner to accentuate their shape and make them appear even larger and more luminous. She was openly flaunting her youth and femininity to the very three men who would least appreciate it – and she was enjoying it immensely.

"My lords."

She dipped her knee to the perfect height and inclined her head just so to make it both respectful and attractive. A secretive little smile played on her lips as she almost seemed to radiate from inside. _The glow of a new bride revelling in pleasure_, Malik thought, almost biting the inside of his cheeks in an attempt to conceal the sudden spark of jealousy. _And yesterday she was only a maid_.

Ryou was the first to smile and return the greeting, seemingly unaffected by her beauty. He motioned to a seat opposite to them and she accepted it graciously, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in silent amusement at the other two. Her maidservant led her to the seat and she sat down, carefully arranging the full sleeves of her outer robes to perfection.

"I apologise for my tardiness, my lords," she began. Her voice was soft and husky.

"Oversleeping is a luxury few of us have the privilege of enjoying," Ryuuji replied, voice light but the underlying barb was clear. "I daresay you should not grow too accustomed to it."

"Of course not. I would not even think about doing so, Lord Otogi," she answered. Her smile grew. "It would be terribly inconsiderate of me to do so when so many others have not the favour that was bestowed upon us."

The muscles in his jaw tightened noticeably and his eyes narrowed in anger. Beside him, Malik was not much better. Only Ryou retained his composure, his smile polite and eyes kind.

"We will be taking a turn about the gardens shortly," he informed her. "Come join us."

Shizuma's gaze wandered over to the other two concubines, both of whom directed inviting smiles in her direction in a manner that was obviously forced. She turned back to Ryou and inclined her head.

"I would love to."

--

The Imperial gardens were carefully crafted so as to appear natural. The trees and plants were left to grow naturally, only trimmed and pruned when they got out of hand and there was a large pond in the centre housing the hundreds of carp that were a symbol of prosperity and fortune. Shizuma had often passed these gardens on her way to and from errands, and she had frequently come across the concubines as they amused themselves. This was her first time having the leisure to stroll through these gardens and really admire its beautiful scenery.

The company was not ideal, but necessary. She could not appear as if to shun the other concubines, she could not afford to appear as if she were out to cause trouble. Many a concubine had become too arrogant and ignored the unspoken rules of the inner chambers and thus met their end. It was a matter of favour, then of seniority and Shizuma knew, from her years as a servant, all too well the tricky details of who to serve and when.

There were three classes of concubines – the lowest being the trainees, then the candidates and the highest being the concubines themselves. When serving, the servants always served the members of the highest class first. And within the concubine class, they served the most favoured and then the most senior. This was – and had been for as long as anyone could remember – Lord Bakura, or Ryou.

At twenty two, he had been a concubine for six years. The concubines who had come before him had all been banished to the Cold Palace because of their age or falling out of the Emperor's disfavour, or were dead from one scheme or another. He was a kind master, always gentle and soft spoken with the servants, needing no threats or punishment to get his way. He composed poetry, painted, read, played chess and his skill with the _koto_ was legendary. He was sophisticated, cultured and elegant and both the Emperor and the servants were exceedingly fond of and respectful towards him.

Malik and Ryuuji came next, one after the other, both fiery and animated, complete opposites of Ryou's placid nature. They served to excite and entertain the Emperor when he was looking for something more daring and unconventional. They had caused their fair share of trouble since becoming concubines and were often harsh with servants when they were in a bad mood. But the Emperor was fond of them and so the servants bore them grudging respect.

Shizuma knew the servants were wondering what kind of mistress she would be. Those who had grown up with her, taught her and disciplined her knew what she was like as a servant – but now that she had power, no one knew what she would do with it. There were a great many of them who had punished her and bullied her in the past and were scared she would exact revenge on them.

"My lady," Tamao called softly. "Are you feeling all right?"

Shizuma blinked in surprise and looked around her. She hadn't realised she had stopped in her tracks while deep in thought. In the shelter of the pagoda up ahead, Ryou looked at her in concern. He waited for her at the bottom of the steps and walked with her to the stone table at the pagoda's centre.

"Thank you, my lord, I am fine," Shizuma told him, smiling sweetly. Ryou smiled back.

"It is a hot day today and the sun is rather unforgiving," he replied. "Come, you shall be brought a cold drink to soothe your thirst and clear your head."

At a wave of his hand, the servants placed dishes of fruits and desserts in front of them as well as goblets of chilled wine. She took a sip of the wine, noticing from above the rim of the goblet how Ryuuji and Malik watched her intently out of the corners of their eyes. She smiled and patted her lips delicately with her handkerchief. She would give them a show if that was what they wanted.

"Here, Lady Hanazono," Malik said, offering a plate to her. "Watermelon is good for the heat and the thirst. You should try some."

"Thank you, my lord, but I have not been feeling well this morning," she declined politely. "I'm afraid watermelon may only worsen my illness."

The other three stilled their movements as she said this, exchanging glances. Ryuuji and Malik looked disturbed, but Ryou was only momentarily surprised. He was the first to recover.

"Well, in that case, we should not force it upon you," he said graciously. He nodded to Malik, who put down the plate. "Perhaps you would like to order anything more suited to your current taste?"

"I shall, thank you," she smiled.

--

"You don't think she's actually..."

"Impossible! After only one night?"

"You never know, it isn't as if we know much about childbirth."

Malik speared a piece of fruit with unnecessary venom, his lips twisted into a grimace as he recalled the smug expression on Shizuma's face from before. She had left, pleading illness from the heat, leaning on the shoulder of her maidservant as she went. Her seemingly harmless comment was as if a bombshell had been dropped on the whole group, creating an instant uproar as soon as she was out of sight.

"She had the _nerve_ to...did you see the expression on her face?"

Ryou, meanwhile, only looked thoughtful as he sipped from his goblet. When the other two had finished discussing the possibility of the new concubine's pregnancy, he voiced his thoughts.

"She is most likely only leading us to believe she has conceived the Emperor's child," he said slowly. "After all, it is not something you would be able to find symptoms of immediately after bedding. Perhaps Lady Hanazono is only reminding us that she alone, as a woman, is able to conceive an heir while we as men will never be able to do so."

"A warning, then, that we should be wary of her?" Ryuuji surmised. "That she alone of us is capable of becoming Empress and one day we may have to obey her rules."

"Perhaps," Ryou conceded. "But I think it may just be her way of marking her territory on this common ground. She is afraid of being eaten up alive like everyone else in the past."

"She has every reason to be," Malik agreed. He smirked. "She is not the first concubine to have fallen from grace, nor will she be the last."

Ryou got up from his seat, looking out at the pond, his mind far away.

"No...she will not be."

--


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** This is the rewrite of "Harem". The original version will be left unfinished. This is because, after about three years of not writing, I have new ideas that will contradict the original storyline and I know that others loved the old one. Hopefully this new version will also win your support!

**Chapter Three**

"My lord Ishtar."

The orderly rows of servants parted to let Malik through as he took his place on the dais at the front of the room. His lavender eyes flashed with irritation and they cowered, wondering what they had possibly done to offend him. When they had returned to their original positions, the Head of Inner Chambers Proceedings bowed low before him.

"My lord Ishtar, we are honoured for you to have graced us with your presence..."

"I am not here for your flattery, Chief Rokujou," he snapped. She stepped back obediently as he rounded on her. "Do you and your staff have any respect for me at all? I requested that a new brooch be made in time for the Emperor's birthday and you bring me _this_!"

He threw the brooch and it clattered across the ground to land at Rokujou's feet. She and the rest of the servants dropped to their knees instantly where they stood. His voice rang sharply across the room as he berated them.

"Are the standards of the Jewellery department so low as to produce a brooch of _this_ quality?" he demanded. "Or do you no longer feel it necessary to serve me wholeheartedly now that one of yours has stepped out of her place?"

"We would not dare even dream of it, my lord," Rokujou replied steadily, though her hands were clutched tightly together in front of her to stop them from shaking too visibly. "If it pleases my lord, we shall make a new brooch more suited to my lord's tastes immediately."

She waved two young girls over quickly and they rushed forward to retrieve the brooch and put it aside. Malik watched them with irritation still written over his features, but he seemed at least a little appeased by this. He shook his head at the Head of Inner Chambers Proceedings.

"Chief Rokujou, you mustn't let your standards drop like this," he admonished her. "I'll overlook this once, if only because it was due to Lady Hanazono's brazenness that the Jewellery department was left without its most skilful craftsman. But know this: if there is a second time, I will not be so forgiving."

"Lady Shizuma is not brazen!" a shrill voice cried from the back of the room. Malik brought his hand down on the table loudly, eyes blazing.

"Who dares speak out against me? Bring her forward!"

His manservant strode through the gathered servants and dragged forward a red-haired girl, shoving her forward so that she fell onto her knees before the dais. Malik looked her over, noting her small frame and her wild hair with obvious distaste. He turned to Rokujou.

"I am appalled at the lack of manners your staff exhibit. A lowly trainee thinking her opinion is valued is just preposterous!" He turned back to the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl trembled, but raised her eyes to meet his squarely.

"I am Aoi," she said clearly. "Aoi Nagisa of the Jewellery department."

"The Jewellery department," he repeated with a nod. "No wonder you are so quick to jump to Lady Hanazono's defence. Servants are servants after all, cut from the same cloth."

"That's not true!" Nagisa protested shrilly, despite Rokujou's attempts to quieten her. "Lady Shizuma is beautiful and kind and –"

"Enough!" Malik stood. Nagisa froze in midsentence, red eyes wide with belated fear at what she had done. "You have said quite enough! Bring me a needle and thread and sew her lips together so she will never speak again!"

Two guards came up behind Nagisa and held the girl in place. She tried to struggle to no avail, her arms pinned behind her. Malik approached her, needle and thread in hand, grabbing her by the hair and wrenching her head back so her face was upturned toward him. Her eyes glanced at the needle fearfully and her struggling gave way to whimpers and trembling. He grabbed her chin and brought the needle to the corner of her lips. She gave a muffled shriek as it pierced the skin, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Enough!"

All heads turned towards the new voice and Malik stopped in his actions. In the doorway to the chamber stood Shizuma, her hazel eyes ablaze and anger written clearly on her features. She swept into the room and the servants parted, many of them breathing a sigh of relief. Behind Malik, Rokujou's expression relaxed a fraction.

"My lady Hanazono." They all paid her reverence and she nodded in acknowledgement. She fixed her glare on Malik, who returned it with a smirk.

"My lady, what a coincidence your arrival is, just as I am about to discipline one of yours. Oh, pardon me," he said silkily, feigning apologetic realisation, "I forgot that you are no longer from the Bureau of Inner Chamber Proceedings. I do apologise."

"My lord is forgiven," she said icily. "But before you seek to punish this girl, tell me what is it she has done to deserve this punishment?"

He released Nagisa, who fell forward and clamped a hand to her mouth. Droplets of blood appeared where the needle had pierced her skin. No one dared move forward to help her while Malik was still present. He turned on his heel and strode back to the dais, seating himself above the others.

"This girl has mocked me, spoken out of turn and displayed absolutely _appalling_ manners," he said. "I am only following the rules of the Inner Palace and punishing her as fit."

"Sewing her lips together is _not_ an appropriate punishment," Shizuma retorted. "And no one is to so much as _touch _her without my permission!"

Malik shook his head in amusement.

"You do not decide the rules of the Inner Palace, Lady Hanazono," he told her. "Do not presume to tell me how to punish servants."

"Lady Hanazono may not have that power, but I do." Malik froze, his eyes fixed on the entrance.

Rokujou was close to tears with relief when Ryou entered the room, his usually serene demeanour serious and stern. His blue robes rippled and rustled as he made his way through the servants, passing by Shizuma and Nagisa without even a cursory glance. Malik immediately vacated the seat for him on the dais, which he took with all the grace and elegance of a true Empress. The servants dropped to their knees and bowed to him in reverence. He raised them from their positions with a slight raise of his hand and they parted to both sides of the room, leaving Shizuma and Nagisa in the centre.

"What is going on here?" he asked, fixing his eyes on Nagisa.

"Lady Hanazono is preventing me from..." Malik began.

"My question was not addressed at you, Lord Ishtar," Ryou interrupted calmly, his eyes never leaving the servant girl and Shizuma. Malik quietened immediately. "Tell me, Chief Rokujou, what happened?"

Rokujou made her report, her voice and stance steadying with each word. The oppressive feeling had all but left the room with Ryou's entrance and it was clear all the servants were relieved by his appearance. Ryou listened quietly to her, then asked for confirmation from both Shizuma and Nagisa and finally from Malik. When he had heard all sides of the story, he went into quiet contemplation.

"It seems to me," he said finally, "that it was all a very simple issue to begin with. Yes, Aoi Nagisa here has shown disrespect to a master, but much too harsh a punishment has been dealt for this."

"So Lord Bakura is saying my punishment is unjust?" Malik protested, temper flaring. "We are both concubines of the same status, Lord Bakura, and I have every right to deal punishments as I see fit..."

"Lord Ishtar." Malik's blood froze and the protest died on his lips as the cold gaze and voice washed over him. "The Dowager Empress or the Empress sets the rules governing the members of the Inner Palace. In the absence of such figures, however," he fixed a hard look at Malik, "as the highest ranking concubine, the rules are dictated by _me_.

"Masters and superiors have it well within their power to delegate punishments to subordinates, but it must be within the appropriate restrictions _I_ have laid down. _Any_ disputes on the appropriateness of a punishment should be brought to _my_ attention and _I_ will decide the correct punishment. Until there is an Empress, my power is second only to the Emperor's on matters concerning the Inner Palace.

"So when I tell you to _kneel_," his eyes swept across the room and every single servant dropped onto their knees, "you must _kneel_!"

Malik and Shizuma dropped to their knees immediately, eyes averted to the floor. Silence reigned and no one dared to move in the face of Ryou's uncommon anger. When he was certain the message had been brought across to everyone in the room, he turned to address Nagisa.

"Aoi Nagisa, for your disrespect to Lord Ishtar, you will be punished accordingly." He motioned to one of the servants, who left and returned with a hand-held plank. Nagisa shook as she eyed it, but she was much more in control of herself than before. "You will be struck thirty times across the mouth."

"Nagisa," Shizuma prompted gently. The girl bowed low.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Bakura," she whispered.

Ryou nodded, but halted the servant dealing the punishment with a hand. His eyes turned to Malik, who was beside him on the dais.

"I do not wish to see such a scene repeat itself again," he said slowly. "In future, I sincerely hope you all have learned your lessons in correct etiquette and procedures within the Inner Palace. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord," the room chorused. Malik and Shizuma followed suit. When he was satisfied, Ryou motioned for the punishment to begin.

--


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** I'm thinking that Nagisa will play a bigger role in the future, but at the moment it is just a thought. Tell me what you think? The storyline will start heating up after this as well. I have a few plans and plotbunnies on the way that you all might enjoy. Keep in touch!

**Chapter Four**

"It must be still sore. Here, put some of this salve on it."

Shizuma dipped her fingers into the container and brought the salve to Nagisa's mouth. The other girl shied away and blushed, not meeting her eyes. Shizuma stopped in surprise and remembered what was wrong. She could no longer be so familiar, now that the difference between them was so great. Saddened by this realisation, Shizuma retracted her hand and placed the salve on the table.

"Thank you, my lady," Nagisa whispered, flinching as pain shot through her lips. She reached for the container and gently dabbed salve onto her raw and swollen lips, wincing.

Shizuma watched her in concern, wanting to reach out and comfort her, but knowing it was not in her power to do so any longer. When Nagisa finished applying the salve, she replaced the lid on the salve and handed it back to Shizuma with a bow, but the concubine declined.

"Keep it, Nagisa," she said gently. "It is the least I can do. After all, it was for my sake that you were punished."

Nagisa shook her head vigorously, her red hair bouncing with every movement. She opened her mouth to protest, but one stern look from Shizuma stopped her. She flushed darkly, wringing her hands in her lap until Shizuma's hand came to rest on top of them. Nagisa's head snapped up quickly, startled.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma applied pressure to the girl's hands to stop her from moving them away. "Nagisa, thank you for your defence of me today. I am honoured to be held in such high regard by you. I only wish it had been a blessing for you in return, and not a punishment."

"My lady..."

"No, Nagisa. When we are alone, I want you to address me by name, as we have always done." Shizuma smoothed the hair out of Nagisa's eyes gently. "When we are alone, there is no need for formalities. For you, I am still Shizuma...unless I no longer have a place in your heart?"

"No! That's not true!" Nagisa winced, but pressed on despite the pain. She clutched Shizuma's hand to her breast tightly, eyes bright. "My lady has always had a place in my heart, nothing can change that!"

"Then call me Shizuma, Nagisa." She moved her other hand to Nagisa's cheek, stroking the soft skin. "Say my name."

Nagisa's breathing quickened as her blush deepened, heart pounding in her chest. The hand at her breast dropped to her waist and Shizuma drew her close so that their bodies were touching and Nagisa was almost in her lap. Memories of past intimacies floated, unwarranted, to the surface of her mind and she felt the familiar heat stirring in the pit of her stomach. She started to struggle, weakly, but Shizuma's voice, low and husky, breathed into her ear and she went limp.

"Someone...will see..." she whimpered.

"No one will come," Shizuma breathed into her ear, hands sliding with practiced ease between the folds of the dress. "It is late at night and we are in my chamber. No one will disturb us."

Common sense told her it was unwise to continue, but when Nagisa gasped and whimpered again at her touch, she knew even common sense would not be able to stop her now. She had failed to protect Nagisa, who had come to her defence even now that Shizuma had left her. She could not abandon her now.

"Nagisa..." she whispered. Nagisa's eyes opened slowly, hazy with desire. "Nagisa..."

"Shizuma..."

--

Ryou was at his desk when the Emperor's arrival was announced. He quickly replaced his writing tools as his manservant led the Emperor into the bedchamber and made his reverence. Beside the Emperor, Ryuuji greeted him warmly and Ryou returned the greeting with equal pleasure. They took a seat on the low table while the servants brought them tea.

"I was informed of the incident in the Inner Chambers today, Ryou," the Emperor said casually.

"Forgive me, your Highness." Ryou sunk to his knees. "It is because of my failure to govern the Inner Chambers that caused such a disgraceful incident."

"Nonsense. You are doing a wonderful job," the Emperor replied, raising him back into his seat. "People are not perfect and will make mistakes that their leaders will need to discipline them for. There is no such thing as a world without crime."

"Thank you for your Highness' forgiveness."

Ryuuji laughed good-naturedly and extended a hand to clasp Ryou's across the table.

"Lord Bakura's anger was the talk of the day, your Highness," he chuckled. The Emperor raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Never have the servants been so scared of him!"

Ryou blushed as the Emperor laughed.

"There is no pride in anger," he replied. "I am ashamed of having lost my temper and regret having done so."

"You are much too kind, Lord Bakura," Ryuuji told him. He turned to the Emperor. "Is that not so, your Highness?"

"Ryuuji is right," he agreed. "You must be firm and strict when leading the servants. You did very well today and I am very proud of you. In future, you must continue to perform to this standard."

"Yes, your Highness."

Ryuuji motioned for his servant to come forward, carrying a tray laden with dishes. He smiled at them both warmly and gestured for them to try each dessert.

"I had the kitchen specially prepare these for your Highness' dessert. They are perfectly suited for this heat and will cool one down immediately."

"Excellent," the Emperor said briskly, rubbing his hands together. "I do enjoy a good dessert."

--

It was well before dawn when Nagisa slipped back into her room. She had had a hard time avoiding the sentries on patrol in the garden and, at one stage, had to hide in the bushes while the Emperor passed by on his way to Lord Bakura's chambers. Lord Otogi was with him and they were deep in conversation, the concubine looking to be in a good mood this evening. But Nagisa knew, deep down, no one was as happy as she this night.

"A maid who does not return to her room after dark has broken a fundamental rule of the Inner Chambers." Nagisa jumped at the voice, but was able to fight the urge to yelp. From behind the door, a dark haired girl stepped out, her expression dark. Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yaya, it's you."

"You are lucky I am the one who found you, otherwise you would be whipped." Yaya closed the door to the room quietly and turned back to Nagisa. "Where have you been?"

Nagisa blushed, but remained quiet. Yaya came over to the bed where she was sitting and stood in front of her, arms crossed. When Nagisa still did not say anything after a few moments, the other girl exhaled slowly.

"Even if you do not say, I believe I have a fairly good idea." Nagisa's eyes widened. "You were with Lady Hanazono, weren't you? The two of you are still lovers." She grabbed Nagisa's hands and knelt in front of her, whispering urgently. "You can't do this, Nagisa! She is no longer Shizuma, our senior. She is now a concubine – the Emperor's wife! If you are caught, you will both die!"

"I know! I know all of this, Yaya!" Nagisa cried. She raised a hand to her swollen lips, tears in her eyes. "But you wouldn't understand what we have! She needs me, Yaya! She _loves_ me! And I love her, I can't leave her!"

"You have to. And you will." Yaya's tone was final. "You cannot do this any longer."

Nagisa whimpered, murmuring indistinctly through her tears. Yaya wanted to reach out and comfort her, but knew that she would never learn her lesson. It was a harsh one, but absolutely necessary to ensure their survival in this world of treachery. She caught the words 'I can't' and 'she needs me' amongst the mumbles and saw the glimpse of a crimson ribbon wrapped around her arm, under the sleeve.

"Nagisa, look at me." She tilted her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You remember what happened to Amane and Hikari. When Hikari became a concubine, she felt she could not abandon Amane here and they continued to be lovers, just as you and Lady Hanazono are doing now. I do not want to see you meet the same fate as theirs."

Two years ago, Yaya's close friend had become a concubine, just like Shizuma. She had refused to give up her lover from her days as a maid and they had been caught, and tried for treason. All members of the Inner Chambers had been ordered to attend their execution as a warning never to make the same mistake. They had watched the light leave Hikari's eyes as her neck snapped under strangulation, and Amane's body fall to the floor with a dull thud, the blood pooling around her body as she was beheaded. Everyone had suffered nightmares and many fell ill for days afterwards, the gruesome images burned into their minds.

"We have to watch out for each other now, Nagisa," Yaya told her. "We are the only ones left, now that Tamao has been transferred over to follow Shizuma. I cannot lose you as well."

--


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** for those of you who are wondering about the Emperor … you'll find out who he is later! Or I can just drop hints here and there and you can kind of guess who he is. A hint: he is definitely NOT Pegasus anymore, now that I have more characters to choose from ^^

I apologise, this is a short chapter. I am currently writing the next one as I upload this and uploading a copy of all the other chapters onto LiveJournal (see my profile for a link). We're introducing a new character by the end of this chapter and he will be sure to feature much more in the next few!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The palace gardens were extensive and were divided into various sections, depending on the nearby buildings. The ones near the concubine's chambers were walled off for maximum privacy, with several archways that led to other sections of the gardens. Gardeners tended to the plants daily, ensuring that the concubines' favourite specimens were in abundance. On days when the gardens were especially beautiful, or when their moods suited, the concubines would gather for tea and conversation.

Ryou glanced at the empty seat next to Ryuuji.

"It seems Lord Ishtar will not be joining us today," he commented.

"Ah, he must still be upset over the incident at the Bureau," Ryuuji agreed with a smirk. "He does not like to be belittled in front of others and it will undoubtedly take a while longer for his pride to recover."

"Lord Otogi," Ryou chastised.

"I am only speaking the truth," Ryuuji said in his own defence. He sounded amused nonetheless. "And it seems he is not the only one who hasn't recovered from the incident."

His gaze was directed to the other empty seat, next to Ryou's, at the round stone table. Shizuma had also begged leave of the day's gathering. She had been ill for several days already, but the physicians reported she was certainly not with child and her illness was most likely due to the heat. This news eased many minds, of course, but her absences were becoming an issue of social propriety.

"Perhaps she is seriously ill and cannot leave her bed," Ryou said calmly, taking a sip of tea.

"I recall when I first became a concubine and had forgone these gatherings." Ryuuji's smile turned teasing. "You came directly to my chambers and reminded lectured me on the propriety expected of concubines. You were not so tolerant then, Lord Bakura."

"Ah, I was young," Ryou replied with a gracious smile. "I was still new to authority and did not know to allow for unexpected circumstances. I do hope I have improved since then."

"You have indeed, my lord. You are a very wise and fair leader."

"And you remain as you have always been," Ryou replied. He took Ryuuji's hand gently. "Vibrant, humorous and a hopeless flirt – the last of which you really must master, lest it should get you into trouble, my lord."

"If being friendly is a punishable crime, then this is a harsh place to live indeed," Ryuuji replied.

"Surely you would have known this by now."

"Of course I know this! After all..." here, Ryuuji smirked and twirled a loose lock of hair around his forefinger. "...I have a lot of practice dealing with Lord Ishtar."

Despite himself, Ryou smiled.

* * *

Shizuma hummed to herself softly as Tamao ran a comb through her long, luxurious hair. She relished in the feel of the fine teeth brushing against her scalp and the knots in her hair untangling as the comb was pulled through, sighing in pleasure. Tamao noticed how blissful her mistress was, but bit her lip and said nothing. Finally, Shizuma waved her away.

"Tamao, bring me a cool drink," she said, the blissful smile still on her face. "I am quite parched."

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh and bring Aoi Nagisa to me," she added as an afterthought.

Tamao froze in her steps, her fists clenched at her sides. Shizuma seemed not to notice, continuing to admire herself in the mirror. When no response came at this second order, the concubine finally turned around to see her maidservant standing at the doorway, unmoving.

"Tamao?" she called. "Did you not hear me?"

The girl took a deep, shuddering breath and turned around to face her mistress. Shizuma didn't look irritated, only slightly puzzled as to why she had not been answered, so Tamao took the plunge.

"My lady, forgive me for daring to speak out about my lady's personal matters." Shizuma sat up a little straighter at this, her hazel eyes narrowing. "But it would not be proper for Nagisa to continually visit my lady's chambers."

For a moment, Shizuma did not speak and Tamao was afraid she had offended her mistress. Finally, Shizuma turned back to her mirror without another glance in her direction.

"You are awfully forward today, Tamao." She picked up the comb from the table. "I will take your suggestion into consideration. Nevertheless, you will do well not to do so in the future."

Tamao bowed.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

"My lord! My Lord Bakura!"

Ryou looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of his name being called. He had given explicit orders not to be disturbed as he perused the library. This afternoon ritual was the only time he really had to himself without the ever-present entourage of servants following his every step and he had only just settled down comfortably at his desk. He gave the eunuch who rushed into the room a stern look.

"What is the meaning of this?" The eunuch bowed low. "Running is forbidden in the Palace, as is raising your voice. This is most unseemly of you."

"My deepest apologies, Lord Bakura," the eunuch replied hastily. "But it is something of utmost urgency."

He produced an envelope from inside his robes and presented it to Ryou.

"A dispatch arrived from the northern borders an hour ago, my lord. This letter was addressed to my Lord Bakura, so the Emperor commanded me to deliver it to my lord immediately."

Ryou took the letter from the eunuch and dismissed him. When he recognised the handwriting, a small smile bloomed on his face and he sat down to open it, his book forgotten on the table.

_My Lord Bakura,_

_I am most pleased to report that the summer campaign in the North was successful. His Majesty's armies have defeated the enemy and captured their King. We are commanded to return and shall be arriving within the month._

_I trust my lord has been well and wish for nothing more than your continued health._

_Your faithful servant,_

_K.S._


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Harem: Resonance

**Author: **Relinquished

**Fandom: **YGO/PoT/Strawberry Panic

**Summary:** Discard all bonds of trust. Abandon all ties of friendship. For in the end, only betrayal will bring you power.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that appear here. All the main characters will come from Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh or Strawberry Panic and all the sub-characters from random anime/manga here and there.

**Author's Notes:** Here's a slightly longer chapter. It's still not as long as I wanted it to be, but I think the ending is alright. Will update again soon! I've noticed the last few chapters have been rather Strawberry Panic-based, so here's a YGO-only chapter for you guys! Sorry for neglecting our central characters! Also, I'm not really familiar with ranks in the army, so I made up my own:

Lieutenant General is the deputy to a Major General, hence of a lesser rank.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ryuuji paused as a eunuch hurried past with a hasty bow, head down to try and cover the dark bruise on his cheek. He was the third servant to come from the Western Palace with injuries that day and Ryuuji was beginning to worry. Malik, although having a rather fiery temper, was not one to resort to physically lashing out at the servants when he was in a mood. The only person who frequented the Western Palace and _did_, however, was his older twin brother, Lieutenant General Marik.

Ryuuji's footsteps slowed as he reached the gates of the Western Palace and looked back at his body servant.

"My lord," the eunuch said on cue, bowing.

"Tell me, Rei…has the Lieutenant General returned from the summer campaign?"

"Lieutenant General Marik's regiment is expected to arrive later this morning and present themselves to the Emperor along with Major General Kaiba in the afternoon sitting," Rei replied.

"I wonder if he has returned ahead of his regiment then," Ryuuji mused. "Well, then, Rei. We shall intrude ourselves on the Western Palace to see for ourselves. Come."

He entered the palace to find the place surprisingly peaceful. There were no scuttling servants and no shouting, both of which were indicators of the Lieutenant General's presence. In fact, there was no sound except the chirping of the birds that had settled in the garden away from visible sight. Surprised and slightly wary, Ryuuji made his way through to the main receiving hall, motioning for Rei to follow close behind.

There was a servant girl dusting the antique vases displayed in cases around room. When she saw who had arrived, she gave a gasp and a low bow, before rushing away to the inner chambers to notify Malik of his arrival. In the meantime, Ryuuji settled himself on one of the carved mahogany chairs to survey his surroundings. As he was doing so, Malik entered the room, Marik at his side.

"What a rare sight indeed," Malik commented stiffly, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You were the last person I'd expect to show your face here, Lord Otogi."

"Come now, don't be like this," Ryuuji said bracingly, getting to his feet. "We were only worried about you, my lord. We have missed your presence at social gatherings this past month."

The Lieutenant General let out a sharp bark of laughter at this.

"Missed him, have you?" he sneered. "Missed my brother enough to ridicule him in front of the servants of the Inner Palace?"

"Now, now, Lieutenant General, let's not point any fingers here. Everything was done properly according to procedures, there was no one to blame for the incident, however unfortunate it may have been."

Ryuuji did not like the Lieutenant General. He was brash and unrefined, often bordering on being totally uncouth, and he was a very violent man. Whenever he did not like something, he made it known regardless of how appropriate – or, often, inappropriate – the situation was. Unlike Malik, who had painstakingly sought to refine himself when entering the Palace, Marik brazenly paraded his rough upbringing and his tall, dark and broad stature did nothing to soften the effect.

"Brother," Malik said warningly, his hand upon the other's arm. Ryuuji smiled winningly at both of them.

"I shan't disturb either of you any longer. It _is_ a pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant General, however surprising your early arrival is. We were under the impression that you would be presenting yourself to His Majesty upon entering the city." Marik flushed darkly with anger, but Ryuuji continued on before he could speak. "But I'm sure that was merely an oversight in your desire to be reacquainted with your dear brother, am I correct? In any case, I wish you both a good day."

He dipped his head slightly in parting and swept out of the room, leaving a fuming Marik and a suspiciously silent Malik behind. When the gates had closed behind him, he sighed. Rei was immediately concerned.

"My lord? Is there something the matter?"

"Ah, Rei. Being a concubine is very hard work, sometimes." They continued down the road. "You always have to look your best, be on your best behavior and be always attractive and lighted hearted for His Majesty."

"My lord has always done wonderfully," Rei responded automatically. Ryuuji gave a rueful smile.

"Yes, I do try my best," he conceded, examining the lining of his sleeve in a bored fashion. "I try to tolerate most things that I do not feel too fondly for. But I guess I have my limits too."

"My lord?"

"You see, Rei, Lord Ishtar has been in the Palace for almost five years now. And in that time, I still have not learned to like lavender drapes."

* * *

The heroic return of the Emperor's armies from the summer campaign was welcomed by a spectacular parade. Men, women and children crowded the streets to welcome the soldiers home, bringing gifts and throwing flowers onto the road as they passed by. There was music and dancing on the streets as their Major General Kaiba Seto brought back the Royal hostage in a horse-driven cart behind him, swathed in chains.

The procession lead straight to the Palace Gates, where Kaiba dismounted and entered the gate alone. The rest of the army headed to the barracks. The hostage was brought with him into the Palace walls and taken to confinement chambers. As a servant led his horse away, Kaiba was approached by the Minister of Internal Affairs.

"Welcome home, Major General Kaiba," the Minister greeted him. "My Lord is to be congratulated on his tremendous victory this summer."

"You are very kind, Excellency," Kaiba replied steadily. "I am told His Majesty wishes to see me?"

"Yes, my lord. His Majesty is in the Imperial Study." The Minister bowed again. "I will lead the way."

Kaiba gestured for him to move ahead and they made their way through the winding passages of the Palace towards the Emperor's study. The Palace never changed, in all the years it had been home to an Imperial family. The walls were repainted the same vermillion shade every year to maintain the brightness and the tiles a majestic yellow-gold, but other than that, there was nothing different about the long, paved passages in within the towering walls. Suddenly, the Minister stopped in his tracks and bowed low.

"My Lord Bakura."

The concubine returned the greeting with a elegant dip of the head, but his eyes were on Kaiba. The General bowed respectfully.

"Lord Bakura."

"I must congratulate you, Major General Kaiba," Ryou said with a smile. "We are truly grateful for your efforts for the empire."

"It is my duty and my honour, my lord, to serve His Majesty."

Ryou glanced over at the Minister, who bowed and excused himself, moving out of earshot. The concubine turned back to Kaiba and gave him another soft smile.

"It is good to see you are well, General," he said warmly. "We have missed your presence sorely during the long summer months."

"My lord is too kind," Kaiba replied stiffly, his eyes trained on a part of the wall over Ryou's shoulder. "If you will excuse me, I have been summoned to an audience with His Majesty."

"Oh? I apologise for keeping you." Ryou looked around questioningly. "Is the Lieutenant General not with you? I was under the impression he had been a part of the campaign as well."

A brief flash of irritation crossed the General's features and his next words were thick with barely concealed contempt.

"The Lieutenant General saw fit to arrive ahead on his own this morning."

"Don't be so annoyed, Seto," Ryou said softly. His blue eyes were kind. "You cannot hope to change a man so set in his ways easily. Be patient. It will be hard, yes, but even an insignificant lump of coal can be polished into a diamond one day."

"I only fear that this lump of coal will remain just that, no matter how much polishing is done by how many people." Kaiba's dark eyes lingered on the concubine. "I thank you for your words of advice, however, my lord."

"I shall not keep you from your audience any longer, General. I daresay we will be seeing a lot more of you around now that autumn is settling in?"

Kaiba bowed low in response and Ryou watched him leave quietly until he had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
